<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’re Far From The Shallow Now by LLReid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173174">We’re Far From The Shallow Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid'>LLReid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodbound (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, I literally have 33 fics to post/finish for multiple fandoms send help, Im clearing out my iPad notes so forgive me for posting so much, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Smut, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by; Shallow by Lewis Capaldi {Lady Gaga cover}</p><p>~~~~</p><p>“Mortals. Bloody mortals. Can’t even sit on a couch without almost breaking a limb.”</p><p>“They’re gay, what do you expect?”</p><p>“What does being gay have to do with one’s ability to sit on a couch?”</p><p>Anastasia laughed softly before taking a bite of green vegetables. “It’s a scientific fact that gays can’t sit right.”</p><p>Kamilah’s brow furrowed. “That is not a scientifically proven fact.”</p><p>“It should be.”</p><p>“I sit—,” she cut herself off abruptly the moment she realised that she, in fact, didn’t sit the correct way either. She’d always found it much more comfortable to stretch herself out rather than sit the way couches were designed to be sat on. A quick glance at her wife’s smug smile was all it took for all the blood in her body to rise to her cheeks. “Not a word.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Sayeed, Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We’re Far From The Shallow Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are mortals like this?,” Kamilah grumbled to her wife as the two of them sat down at their usual table in their favourite café — that was exactly half-way between Raines Corp and Ahmanet Financial, close enough that they could each walk from work during the daytime without a sunburn — to enjoy a lunch date. She hadn’t thought they’d bump into their bumbling mortal assistants, who were evidently here for the exact same reason, and seemed to be more interested in updating their Instagram stories than actually eating. “I don’t understand why the whole world has to know what they’re eating for lunch, or what is so interesting about watching someone eat with a filter over their face.”</p><p>“You’re such a bitch, Kami,” giggled Anastasia as she stirred the apple smoothie she’d gotten to wash down her salad with.</p><p>Kamilah snorted and took a sip of the berry smoothie she’d chosen. “Indeed, I’m thinking of having that put on some business cards— and Mathew just fell off the couch.” She scoffed whilst watching the two young men practically asphyxiate from laughing so hard. “Mortals. Bloody mortals. Can’t even sit on a couch without almost breaking a limb.”</p><p>“They’re gay, what do you expect?”</p><p>“What does being gay have to do with one’s ability to sit on a couch?”</p><p>Anastasia laughed softly before taking a bite of green vegetables. “It’s a scientific fact that gays can’t sit right.”</p><p>Kamilah’s brow furrowed. “That is not a scientifically proven fact.”</p><p>“It should be.”</p><p>“I sit—,” she cut herself off abruptly the moment she realised that she, in fact, didn’t sit the correct way either. She’d always found it much more comfortable to stretch herself out rather than sit the way couches were designed to be sat on. A quick glance at her wife’s smug smile was all it took for all the blood in her body to rise to her cheeks. “Not a word.”</p><p>Anastasia huffed. “I didn’t say a thing.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to say anything.” She took a bite of the lox bagel they’d gotten to share with their salads. “I know exactly what you’re thinking.”</p><p>“What am I thinking?”</p><p>“That I don’t sit correctly—“</p><p>“Oh, so you admit it,” Anastasia beamed whilst affectionately rubbing her arm. “Good for you, Kami. You know what this is? Growth.” </p><p>Kamilah scoffed and rolled her eyes. She did her best to seem like she was pissed off but she knew that Anastasia was well aware that she was merely far too amused. “You can’t talk about the way I sit on a couch. I walked in from the garden last night to find you laying upside down with your legs draped over the back of it. You’d have broken your neck and offed yourself instantly if you were mortal.”</p><p>“I’m perfectly secure with the fact I’m incapable of sitting anywhere normally. In school, I was the kid that all the horror stories were told about. I was swinging back on my chair’s hind legs one time and did actually fall back and crack my head open against a filing cabinet.”</p><p>“Ah, so you did sustain a serious head injury at one point. That explains so much,” Kamilah deadpanned. Despite her teasing, she was looking at her as if she was the most adorable thing on the planet... and in her ancient eyes, she was.</p><p>Anastasia laughed and leaned closer into her warmth on the loveseat they were sitting on. Most vampires Kamilah knew were actually incredibly temperate creatures, but somehow her wife managed to be the walking stereotype mortals had created long ago. It was the end of summer and still warm enough outside, but she was somehow freezing to the touch. Kamilah was never sure if it was the fact she’d had a low BMI when she died and was now permanently stuck with the side effects of weighing less than she should do for her height, or if her abilities used up so much physical energy that she just didn’t have enough left over to heat her body with.</p><p>“Here.” She took off her perfectly tailored Armani suit jacket and put it on Anastasia’s smaller frame. Most suits made the woman, but Kamilah Sayeed did things to a tailored suit that should've been illegal... and it did things to her when she saw her wife wearing her clothes. The jacket was big enough on Anastasia that she practically swam in it, but she looked perfect as Kamilah rubbed both of her hands repeatedly up and down the length of both of her arms in an attempt to get any semblance of a heat in her. “Before you freeze to death on me. Perhaps a hot drink might’ve been a wiser choice.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Anastasia sighed happily and tilted her head back to press a kiss against the side of her jaw. “I’m keeping this on until we have to leave, you know.”</p><p>“Like I would stand for you taking it off whilst you’re this cold— seriously, this isn’t normal. How is it even possible for a person’s circulation to be this poor? I might start bundling you up in a thick winter coat before you leave the house.”</p><p>“You could just carry me everywhere and be my portable space heater.”</p><p>“I don’t think our business associates would appreciate us being tangled together in the board room,” she smirked.</p><p>The redhead laughed softly and took another sip of her smoothie, and Kamilah’s eyes drifted towards the bustling world of mortals that they were very rarely a part of. She often found herself forgetting how busy Manhattan really was, as during the night when they could roam free the only people out were party-goers, the mortals who wished they were vampires, and the relatively small clans of vampires they permitted to live in their city. It was always startling to see mothers with children and every day people just going about their mundane mortal lives, paying no mind to how little time they actually had.</p><p>“It's raining outside but it’s still sort of sunny,” Anastasia murmured. “I love the rain. It's so beautiful.”</p><p>“Leave it to you to find the beauty in something others would say completely ruins a day.”</p><p>Anastasia smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but whatever it was died on her lips when another crash and loud laughter came from the mortals enjoying their break across the café. “They just fell off the couch again, didn’t they?”</p><p>“I’m not even turning around. If I turn around, someone will end up impaled on one of my daggers.” Kamilah sighed. “Seriously... why do we put up with this? Why did we employ those imbeciles? It’s madness.”</p><p>“Because they’re a cute couple and they’re such chaotic dumbasses they provide us with endless amusement— and we both know that when I had Tyler’s job, we got up to so much worse right under Adrian’s nose. Hell, we still do.”</p><p>She nipped at the shell of her wife’s ear and teasingly ran a fingernail down the side of her neck. “Indeed we do. Tell me, my love, how does it feel walking around with no underwear on?”</p><p>Anastasia laughed. “How does it feel carrying around my panties in your pocket, you sex pest?”</p><p>Kamilah huffed in amusement. She was fully aware she possessed a skill set that combined hot, bad-girl sex goddess with mannerly, romantic gentlewoman; something so rare and captivating, Anastasia never stood a chance at resisting the pull. “Is that any way to speak to the woman who had you gagged, bound, and bent over your desk fifteen minutes ago?”</p><p>“Is that any way to speak to the woman who made you come twelve times with her mouth before your Zoom call with Nakamura Enterprises yesterday?”</p><p>“My thighs are still aching, thank you very much.” She bit down on her bottom lip at the memory and drank her in like she was crazed with thirst and she was clear cool mountain spring water. Everyone had commented how mellow she’d seemed on that particular call and one of her mortal board members had suspected she’d either drank some sort of calming tea or smoked something beforehand. Honestly, Anastasia Sayeed had been designed to fuck a woman right out of her mind. Every time Kamilah moved, she was reminded that Anastasia had been there. Only her. She was hers.</p><p>“What’s a little calming distraction for your wife in the midst of world domination?”</p><p>Kamilah snorted. Her wife would fight the world for her or fall to her knees to pleasure her, whilst getting pleasure herself from the mere fact Kamilah was happy. It was miraculous to know that. When no one else had fought for her or cared so much about how she was feeling, she’d somehow found the one soul who would. With her, she knew more happiness and love than she’d ever experienced in her life, and now understood how precious it was to have that love and respect. “I’d stop the world from spinning for you.”</p><p>That silly line made Anastasia’s breath hitch. “Kami...”</p><p>“Liked that one, did you?”</p><p>“Spank me.”</p><p>“Don’t tempt me,” Kamilah murmured in her ear, her voice low and growly. “I could shove you down on this couch and put on a show for everyone to see, then you could just erase their memories after and it would be like nothing ever happened. I could have you screaming... begging for me to fuck you... right here, where everyone can see you.”</p><p>“Kami...”</p><p>“But,” her slender fingers twirled a lock of silky flame coloured hair, “I’d much rather have you pondering that thought for the rest of today. I’d rather drive you to distraction, knowing that you’re thinking of me, knowing how desperate you’ll be by the time I finally get you home tonight.” She pressed a kiss to the pulse in her neck. “The things I’m going to do to you...”</p><p>“Kami,” Anastasia laughed as she pulled the blazer further around her chest in a rather pitiful attempt at hiding the skintight straining silk across her breasts. She was practically iridescent with anticipation and excitement. It made Kamilah smile. She heard her breath hitch and the sound traveled directly to her groin. She was affecting Anastasia just like Anastasia was affecting her. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman on the planet, too beautiful for the eyes of mere mortals, too beautiful for anyone, as far as Kamilah was concerned. “That’s not fair.”</p><p>“Isn’t it?,” Kamilah purred, a smirk twitching at the corners of her lips. Fifteen years together had done nothing to dampen the fire that burnt between them. If anything, time had only fanned the flames. “Look at me,” she breathed, and Anastasia stared up into her smoldering gaze. It was her domme gaze; impossibly sexy, reserved for her wife alone. “There is a little safe word you could say to stop these games immediately but we both know that’s not what you want. Is it? Mm? It’s impossible for me to stop being so horny when you’re looking like... that... and wearing outfits that drive me crazy.”</p><p>“Say the safe word and miss out on being fucked until I can’t walk in the middle of the work day?,” the Bloodkeeper giggled, doing her best to feign offence. “Never.”</p><p>Kamilah smirked against her neck, having learned long go that if you kiss someone on the neck, it spread across their entire body. “That’s my girl.”</p><p>Anastasia’s phone buzzing interrupted the moment and when she picked it up the biggest smile spread across her face and the eyes started rolling. “Lily is so extra.”</p><p>“What has she done now?,” Kamilah sighed. “I knew allowing her to take a business trip to Los Angeles without supervision was a bad idea. If she’s gotten herself involved with stoners again or if she thinks she’s a professional surfer because she’s been in California for three days—“</p><p>“Believe it or not, she’s actually not in trouble this time,” Anastasia laughed. “She’s in a shady sex shop just off Venice Beach.”</p><p>Kamilah snorted. “For what purpose? She’s not sleeping with anyone... unless I’ve grown so accustomed to her morning-after ‘I Got Laid’ texts that I’ve merely stopped noticing them.”</p><p>Anastasia turned the cellphone around to show her the messages from Lily. The last one read: ‘You definitely have the better accent for phone sex, but I gotta go. I have a date with my new vibrator!’ and was followed by a picture of a jewel toned device. Then it was followed by Anastasia’s version of support where she commended her purchase and confirmed that Lily was, indeed, far too beautiful to have to resort to her hand for an orgasm.</p><p>Kamilah pouted. “Your accent is beautiful. Tell her I’ll stab her if she says that again.”</p><p>“I know it’s pretty,” Anastasia laughed as she reached out to placate her by patting the thigh of her sharp-tongued, unpredictable, and very perplexing wife, like the besotted vampire that she very much was. “But when I met Lily my English was still more difficult— worse?”</p><p>“Worse,” Kamilah confirmed with a soft smile. </p><p>“Thanks— my english was much worse than it is now, I was still rolling my r’s and sounded like I was choking when I tried to pronounce the letter k. She loves the Borat movie and she got me liking it, then we started making jokes about me being the best prostitute in all of Kazakhstan because I slept around so much that I could’ve made us rich if I started charging. That’s actually my name in her phone.”</p><p>“What is? Borat?”</p><p>“No. She has the peach emoji, and then ‘Kazakhstan’s #1 Prostitute’, followed by another peach emoji,” Anastasia laughed. “And I have her down as ‘Mrs. Blanchett’ because she says she’s going to marry Cate Blanchett one day— I don’t necessarily believe it, but what sort of best friend would I be if I didn’t support her dreams?”</p><p>Kamilah rolled her eyes and let out an indignant huff of air. “You two have the strangest relationship I’ve ever witnessed.”</p><p>Anastasia sighed happily, one of her hands drifting to caress the side of the ancient vampire’s face. Her fingers found their way into her hair and then to her ears, where they stopped to examine the earrings she was wearing. They were made of beautiful diamonds, stolen as part of a drunken game between herself and Serafine in 1839 from Queen Victoria’s personal collection of jewellery in London: simple yet elegant, just like the enchanting vampire who wore them.</p><p>Kamilah’s eyes drifted closed at the contact. She still couldn’t work out how this woman managed to have such an unnerving effect on her, by doing something as simple as caressing her face with a touch so gentle she may as well have been made of glass. Her overwhelming good looks, maybe? The way those big blue eyes blazed at her? The way she stroked her thumb against her lower lip? What was it about this woman’s voice and accent that made her want to hear her speak all the time? She, quite literally, couldn’t get enough of her. She was her drug of choice, and she had no desire to kick the habit.</p><p>She gazed at her wife as the bustling café faded away, and wondered what she possibly could’ve done in the past two thousand years to have the gods smile and deliver this woman to her. She must’ve wished for her so hard and so often she had no choice but to come true. And when Anastasia drew her in and pressed a kiss to her forehead, she may as well have spontaneously combusted.</p><p>“You don’t know what you do to me,” Kamilah murmured. She was lost in her and it felt so goddamn wonderful, she never wanted to be found again. Lost for forever in this moment with her. She could die a happy death right now and she would definitely be smiling.</p><p>Anastasia smiled softly. “I think I have a pretty good idea, babe.”</p><p>“You’re the greatest risk I’ve ever taken.” Kamilah pressed her lips gently to hers. She’d always loved the way they kissed, as if they needed to in the same way they required air to breathe, as if they’d each go crazy if they didn't and had nearly waited too long. Their kisses were gifts. They kissed with everything they had, with power and passion and hunger and love. They held nothing back, giving everything, exposing everything. “And the greatest reward.” </p><p>“I love you,” Anastasia smiled, brushing up her face with the back of her fingers in a cherishing caress.</p><p>Kamilah’s heartbeat quickened. Those three words from Anastasia’s mouth still brought her to her knees every time she heard them, and there hadn’t been a single day she hadn’t been told them multiple times. The smallest things in life were sometimes the most precious gifts, and when you recognised them when they arrived, then you were truly blessed. Anastasia was her greatest gift. She was the first person to really see inside her. Only her eyes seemed even capable of doing it. Only her Anastasia’s eyes.</p><p>Kamilah’s eyes had really only been opened since she came into her world. Anastasia had given her everything. She made her really want to see what was around her, for the first time in her two thousand years of life. She made her want her. She made her want... a life. Day One of her life had been the day she met her.</p><p>“As I love you, my angel.” She reached out to touch her face and held her palm there, Anastasia’s glacial blue eyes showing her so much of what she felt as she covered Kamilah’s palm on her cheek with her hand. “So, so much.”</p><p> </p><p>~ fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>